


만약 당신이 나에게 종이를 던진다면 (I'll Throw Hearts at You)

by Junhonk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Confession, Fluff, M/M, also there's a director and manager but oh well, brian wants to be an angsty teen, jae laughs at him, other members mentioned while you blink, what can I do MV au, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Amidst the mess of love stories occuring in their new music video, Jae and Brian get to have their own without the camera rolling. Un-recorded and indefinite to spectators, yet incredibly real to the pair in love.





	만약 당신이 나에게 종이를 던진다면 (I'll Throw Hearts at You)

**Author's Note:**

> \- the Korean portion of the title roughly translates to 'if you throw paper at me'-

Minding his own business. That’s what he was told to do.

“C’mon Brian you can do this. You are the embodiment of angst. _You. Are. Angst_.”

He was walking across the set of his new music video, down the aisle and past all of the girls fawning over him. Or, they were supposed to be. _Why aren’t they falling to their knees at the sight of me? The most angsty teen?_

He continued walking, his feet planting themselves one in front of the other. Heeled shoes from the stylists could be heard walking around in classrooms, while the quiet squeaks coming from athletic shoes created a white noise against the tile.

Brian looked up and in front of him just in time to nearly laugh as all of Dowoon’s ‘girls’ scoffed at him and turned away. I guess some people just don't appreciate true angst. Black hair swished in front of him as the actress's feigned ignoring him, turning their backs.

It wasn't very far down the hall until he was supposed to meet Jae and ‘the girl who liked him but Sungjin likes her and is sad so Wonpil is also sad so everyone is sad and angst is still my middle name.’ Maybe Brian was getting ahead of himself with the whole angst concept, but he _was_ the author of the lyrics after all…

He looked ahead, and saw the contrast of pink hair and a white wall. Next to the taller boy was the girl. All Brian had to do was ignore Jae and walk past like the angsty teen he is.

His footsteps continue, making little sound as he nears the laughing pair. Despite himself and the fact that this was all fake, as it was only for a music video, he found himself feeling a bit sad that he wasn't the one making Jae laugh.  
(It was one of his most favorite pastimes, ~~though he'd never admit it…~~ )

Looking away from the lanky member ~~~~, he focused on walking past when he noticed Jae bump the girl in the shoulder, sending her straight for him. Quickly catching her balance, she managed to get mostly out of doge. Brian was too caught up in his dramatic walking to stop now, and walked right into her shoulder. It was bony, but not the nice kind of bony like-

He turned around, trying to get a look at the girl's face and assure himself that she was alright. Jae looked like he was trying his hardest to refrain from laughing when Brian sent him a searing stare, the girl not faring much better when his glare shifted to her.

Why she had to fall in love with him in the video was beyond him. A love maze perhaps? Though what he did know is that Jae hadn't been ‘assigned’ to anyone, which allowed Brian to imagine that maybe he chose to like him too.

He continued down the strip of hallway and passed sneering faces that had once been delighted to see him. Brian thought about the beginning of the shoot, when all of the extras had been so excited to work with the band. Now as he walked all he could see were frustrated glances, and their ability to act surprised him.

It was once he had nearly reached the stairwell at the end of the hall that the director behind him yelled ‘cut’ and he was allowed to smile once more. Brian pivoted on his heels and turned to face the rest of the crowd. His eyes naturally searched for Jae in the crowd of humans, and he soon met the taller boy’s smile, allowing his own to spread even further.

He walked down to him from his place and laughed a bit, wondering if he'd bumped the girl too hard. He watched as Jae began walking towards him as well, his stride slightly longer than Brian’s.

They were soon right in front of each other, Brian's head lifted slightly to make eye contact with the older. Suddenly Jae let out a laugh, slapping Brian on the shoulder playfully.

“ _Dude_!” He started in English, a laugh still laced through his words,  
“You look so constipated like that!” Another fit of laughter bubbled over and Brian found himself laughing along. Both were doubled over when they heard the director's voice ring through all of the chatter.

“Very good everyone! That's all for today!”  
Everyone on set erupted with cheers and a unified ‘thank you!’. The boys watched as the manager and their band mates walked towards the dressing rooms. The hallway was cleared out quickly, leaving just the two of them there.

Jae looked at him, a glint in his eye.  
“Do you want to practice again so it looks good?”

Brian wasn't sure as to why Jae seemed so excited, but he could trace a hint of nerves within his slightly unsteady voice. He responded with a simple, ‘sure’ and ran to the far side of the hallway.

He soon arrived, and began getting into character. He was so focused on getting into full-angst mode that he failed to notice Jae write something on his notepad, and crinkle the paper up.

When he felt that he was ready, Brian called out to Jae.  
“Are you ready?”  
“When you are!” was the response he received, along with a small smile.

“Okay! Let's get it.”  
Brian moved his right foot in front of his left, setting the pace for his icy stride. He kept his face neutral, or tried to. Admittedly it faltered when he looked at Jae smiling down into his notebook, but he quickly changed it back, doing his best to ignore the other boy.

His feet brought him closer and closer to the taller, and he was soon right in front of him. It took one step to pass him, acting as if he were a mere ghost, but he stopped when he felt a small paper pelt at his back. Turning around, he cooly bent down to pick it up. He kept his face expressionless even as he watched what looked like anxiety pass through Jae’s face.

He held the ball in his hand, planning to throw it away at the end of the hall once he'd arrived. However as he approached the stairwell, he heard Jae’s voice from behind him say  
“Open it.”

Brian looked down at the crumpled ball in his hands, his feet stilled. His eyes traced over the different crumples in the paper as he spread out his palm. He brought his other hand up to his palm, and picked up the ball. He began to unravel it, and smoothed out the crinkles. After flattening it out, he noticed three short and scribbled words on the bottom edge of the paper.

I like you~

Brian fought the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. He wanted to remain with a tsundere look, deciding to respond in a way that would leave Jae confused for the time being. With a small tug on the corner of his lips, and a reset of his neutral expression, he turned around and ran back to Jae.

It took him five quick seconds to reach his hyung, and he chose to ignore the confused and slightly desperate look directed at him. He took the notebook from Jae, hiding it from him as he wrote with the pencil he’d stolen as well.

He looked up for a moment when he’d finished writing, and noticed that same look of desperation and hopefulness. Brian put the pencil behind Jae’s ear, and tore off the page before running back to the beginning of the hall. Much like running to him, getting to the starting point didn’t take very long.

Brian swiveled on his heels once more and crumpled the paper in his palm, hoping that he’d actually be able to aim well as he strode past. He called to Jae once more, and had a fair amount of trouble trying to keep his face stoic.

He began walking, one foot in front of the other, focusing on his breathing and calming himself down. One step and another, over again, and he was nearing his best friend. Two more steps and he aimed at the man’s chest, one more step and the ball was released from his grip soon meeting Jae’s chest.

He continued past, and muttered a small, “open it”

Assuming that he would have enough time to get to the end of the hallway as Jae found his little response and process it, so he continued on at his previous pace. One step and he heard the crinkling of paper, another step and he heard the taller smoothing it out, just as he had done.  
Brian took a third step and the moment his heel touched the ground he could hear a small gasp. The gasp surprised him though, and caused him to speed up his pace.

Brian broke into a small jog and turned around at the end of the hall just in time to see the other raise his head and look at him. He watched as a bright smile spread across the elder’s face, rivaling the sun. Brian finally let his stony expression slip and broke into a wide smile, mirroring the other.

In the spur of the moment, Brian brought both of his arms above his head and formed a heart, much like he would do towards his fans. However this time it was different, and emotions were poured into the simple motion that he’d felt for so long, yet hadn't gotten the chance to express. It was a perfect moment between the both of them, and the hint of playfulness was very evident.

Brian watched as Jae’s smile grew impossibly wider, the older boy breaking into another fit of laughter. He felt his own laugh bubble out in synch, and stood back up. He was a mere five seconds away from kissing the living daylights out of that boy in the middle of the hallway, and once he had advanced the right amount of steps forward, that was exactly what he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I should've been doing my summer reading instead of writing this on the subway oh well
> 
> (Thank you for reading,,, and thank you to my blessed beta for reading my mess of English on a document)  
> Love to you all~


End file.
